At Christmas
by Wren Martin
Summary: This is an old fic that I wrote to originally go along with Duo's surprise. But now that I've decided to rewite with new charactors, and a new plot line this might not make sense unless you read the original! Anyway I thought that I'd leave it up anyway!


This fic is set in the future, & is a little bit of a spoiler to Duo's surprise=0 I give away who Heather winds up with.(If you haven't figured that out yet=J I kind of have a little bit of writers bloc! (I'll try to get the next Duo's surprise out asap! ) I thought it might be best to put this up before Christmas! This one actually has romance in it!! (don't gag Goma-Ryu) At Christmas is one of my favorite Christmas songs!! If you read it to the bottom I'll tell you who it's by! =) Enjoy =) 

P.S. you don't have to read Duo's surprise to understand this story!!=)

"spoken words"

(thought)

{song lyric }

[author note]

"At Christmas"

"Man, that took forever!" Heather exclaimed collapsing onto the couch. She then looked at result of her work. (The Christmas tree looks beautiful) Heather thought looking over the tree. Then she spotted an ornament still sitting on the coffee table. "Oh…… how could I forget this one?" She said carefully picking up the delicate glass. It was a beautifully sculpted angel, with vast wings. She shut her eyes, and let her mind wonder to Christmas Eve long ago………

{Snow falling down as you step out of your car}

CHRISTMAS EVE A.C. 202

"Peace has finally come to the Earth, and colonies! Thanks to effort of Relena PeaceCraft. Without her we would ha……" **CLICK*** "Hey!! I was watching that!" Heather said clearly pissed off. "Well now your not" Heero said in monotone. "Why I out to……" Heather stood up defiantly to Heero, who now was more then a head taller then her. "Let's go guys we're going to miss our flight!" Duo exclaimed bounding into the room. Pretending not too notice the tension in the air. [Quatre had invited the trio to spend Christmas with him at one of his estates on Earth.]

{Presents in your arms, and you've traveled far}

The flight to Earth was an uneventful one. Of course Heather's anger with Heero lasted only about five minuets or so. By the time the trio arrived at the airport Heather was attached to Heero's arm as usual!

During the flight Heather fell asleep on Heero's shoulder while he typed on his laptop. Leaving Duo to flirt with the flight attendant the whole flight!

{Someone opens the door with a smile on their face, and you know you've come to the right place} 

Heero pulled to a stop in front of the massive estate. "Always can count on Quatre to over do it!" Duo said with a smile as he climbed out of the car. "You think you can give me a hand with these presents?" Heero grumbled something, and walked over , and helped Duo with the rest of the gifts. 

***Ding Dong*** "Hello everyone" Quatre said with a warm smile "Merry Christmas!" He then walked out, and gave both Duo, and Heather hugs. He almost gave Heero one, but then he noticed the expression on Heero's face, and thought better of it. "Well come in, I don't want you to catch cold."

{Family nestled by the fire, Christmas hopes to inspire}

Quatre lead them into the family room where the fire was blazing, That cold evening. Everyone was there; Trowa, Catherine, Wufei, Sally, Sherri, and a girl with purple hair that Heather didn't recognize. When the purple haired girl caught sight of them she jumped up, and exclaimed "Oh my gosh, Duo, I haven't seen you in forever!" She ran up, and gave him a hug. Both Heero, and, Heather raised an eyebrow at this, and Heero slipped his arm protectively around Heather's waste. Duo then looked up, and saw the expression on Heather's face and said "Oh, I almost forgot. Heather this is Hilde, Hilde this is my little sister Heather.

{Loved ones by your side, you know you'll kiss your baby good night}

After that they all settled around the TV till dinner was ready. Watching "The Bob, the Mystical Ferret show", (1) and laughing their heads off! Then suddenly Heero slipped his arm around Heather's shoulders. She started at his uncharacteristic show of affection in front of the others! She slowly settled into his embrace.

{At Christmas, Christmas, no matter who you are, how far you've come, this is where you belong, at Christmas}

"I was just kidding Wu-man!" Duo said sliding down further into his chair. They were all seated around the table eating dinner. "How can you be so dis –honorable?" "It's just a show about a ferret!" "Just a Ferret? Just a Ferret…." Then Duo "accidentally" shot a cookie across the table hitting Wufei in the forehead. "MAXWELL!" Wufei shot a cookie back, but missing Duo, he hit Hilde "Hey!" Shot one back that hit, Sally instead. "Watch where you throw things……"

About a half-hour, and several dozen cookies later. Everyone ran out of ammunition, and chased Duo out into the snow, and locked him out!

{Memories round the Christmas tree, are the sweetest one that remain with me}

"Okay everyone can open one thing tonight!" Quatre shouted over the talking in the room. He passed a small box to Heather that was from Heero. She gave him an odd look, and proceeded to open the box slowly. "Oh Heero it's beautiful !" She exclaimed glomping Heero. It was a beautiful glass angel ornament. "Thank you so much" (I might as well press my luck…) She leaned over, and gave Heero a kiss. 

{It's a comfort deep inside, though you can't stop the race of time, to know that Christmas will always be, family nestled by the fire, Christmas hopes will be inspired} 

Everyone was enjoying their gifts, when Quatre, and Trowa decide to play some Christmas music for them. After a while everyone joined in singing, when they knew the words.

{Loved ones by your side you, you know you'll kiss your baby goodnight}

They stayed up well past midnight drinking hot chocolate, and telling old wartime stories. "Hey guys we better go to bed so Santa can come" Duo said with a smirk, and leaped up off the couch. They all started up to their respective rooms for a goodnight's sleep. Heero had to carry Heather who had long since fallen asleep on his shoulder.

{At Christmas, Christmas, no matter who you are, how far you've come, this is where you belong…}

Heather awoke to find herself in Heero's arms. "mmmmmm…. "This is nice" She said softly shifting in his arms. You could almost see a ghost of a smile on Heero's face.

"Okay, time to get off Heather…. Do I have too hee-chan?" She mumbled into his neck. He smirked, and drooping her onto her bed. "Hey whatcha d….." Heero silenced her with a kiss. "Goodnight" Heero stood outside her door longer then nesicary. Then suddenly rushed back to his room

{Can't you feel it changing, sense the anticipation, we can tell we're almost there}

*knock, knock* (He was just here five minuets ago. What does he want now?) Heather thought rolling out of bed with a yawn. "Come in" She called tying her robe closed. "What is it Heero?" Heather asked stifling a yawn as he walked into her room. "Heather…. Um…." Heero went down on one knee in front of her. Then he took both of her hands, and pulled out a small black box!

{Precious time we're taking, memory's we're making, it's Christmas in the air}

"Will you marry me?" Heero asked wanting to close his eyes in fear. *gasp* "I……I……I…" (screw this!) Heather leaned over, and kissed Heero. "Yes!" She whispered softly sliding the ring onto her finger……….

{This is what Christmas means to me, being together with your family}

December 23, A.C.212

(It's been a long time) Heather thought standing up, and walking over to the tree. After a few seconds she spotted a good place near the top of the tree, and hung the angel their. She stepped back to admire the tree.

Suddenly a strong pair of arms wrapped around her waste. "Eeep….. don't do that Heero!" she said in mock anger. "I finally got Lindy, and Sider to go to sleep!" She turned around in his embrace, to look into his eyes. "Well, they're always excited to go to Uncle Quatre, and Aunt Sherri's house for Christmas. She whispered softly, and leaned over to give him a kiss.

[Sometime later] "So what were you doing down here all this time?" Heero asked suddenly. "Well….. just thinking… about what?" Heero asked giving her a quizzical look. "Just about….. well….. our first Christmas after the war! Hard to believe that was ten years ago" she said snuggling up against his neck. "We better go to bed tomorrow is going to be a long day…"

{and the wiseman who followed that star, to where a baby Jesus lay}

"Uncle Quatre!" The kids yelled running out of the car, and tackling poor Quatre. (They've been like that all day) Heero thought with a sigh (The trip from the colony is way too long with an 8 year old girl, and a 5 year old boy!) "Where are Gomma, and Ryu?" Lindy, and Sider asked. "There up in their rooms… okay" and with that the duo ran off to find the other two children. "So how have you guys been?" Quatre asked standing up, and brushing the snow off his backside

{Family nestled by the fire, baby Jesus asleep so sound, his star shinning so bright on the very first holy night}

"Listen up guys,….. everyone sit down so we can open our Christmas eve present" Duo yelled for Quatre who couldn't be heard over the noise. Everyone settled around the coaches. [Like this; Hilde, Annie (3) (her & Duo's daughter) Duo, Heather, (on her lap) Lindy, Heero, (on his lap) Sider, Wufei (his and Sally's kids) Maggie (9), Aaron (8), Drew (6), Sakura (3), Katerena (1) Sally, Catherine, Trowa, Quatre, Goma (7), Sherri, Ryu (4)] "Everybody stay still till the camera flashes" Trowa yelled over the noise. "ow, what you do that for!" Duo yelled as  
Heather elbowed him for sticking his tongue out. 

"Mommy ….. can we open presents now?" Sider whispered softly. Heather looked towards Quatre, who nodded his head. "Go ahead……. Yeah" The adults then settled back to watch the madness.

{At Christmas, at Christmas, no matter who you are, how far you've come, this is where you belong, at Christmas}

12:14 A.M.

"It's been a long day…" Heather trailed off as she plopped onto the bed. "Well we might as well attempt to get some sleep" Heero said lying down beside her.

2:45 A.M.

"Momma?" Heather felt someone tugging on the edge of the comforter. She slipped silently out of Heero's embrace, and rolled over. "What do you need, Si?" Heather whispered trying to smooth down his unruly brown hair. "I'm scared, can I stay with you?" She rolled over, and motioned for him to climb in.

5:30 P.M.

"Daddy?" Heero felt someone pulling on his blanket. "What is it Linny?" He asked glancing at the clock, and groaned. "I'm scared Daddy?" He moved over to find his son instead of his wife. "Hmm…" He then remembered Lindy, and motioned her up onto the bed.

7:30 A.M.

(I feel like I haven't slept in years..) Heero thought rolling over. He opened his eyes, and to his surprise he looked straight into Heather's. (Wow, hell must have frozen over for her to be up before sunrise!) He thought with a smirk. He was about to say something when Heather put her finger over her lips, and motioned to the kids. He leaned over the kids to give her a kiss. They smiled when they heard Aaron in the next room yelling "wake up dad, it's Christmas!!" Heero then mouthed to her "Merry Christmas" She leaned over, and gave him another kiss…………………………………………………

{At Christmas, at Christmas, no matter who you are, how far you've come, this is where you belong, where you belong… At Christmas}

J The End J

So watcha think?? I hope you liked it I'm very proud of this one!! It's to my favorite Christmas song "At Christmas" by…. Hanson (don't even say it) You have to admit it's a good song!! Well since this is the last thing I can get up before Christmas I wanted to wish you guys a merry Christmas, and a happy new year!!J Please be kind & Review!!

  1. The only reason I used that Ferret thing is my good friend Aaron wanted me to put something about it one of my stories!! Ferrets Rule!! 

Usagi Maxwell the goddess of Death 0;-). 


End file.
